The Day Sasuke met Sesshomaru
by Dragon Master Deviln Fox
Summary: My first crossover and it had to be about Sasuke and Sesshomaru...lol
1. Chapter 1

The Day Sasuke meet Sesshomaru

As day turns to night Sasuke walks a lonely path back to konoha village after his painful defeat against itachi in the village hidden in the sand. He could only think about how he was bested by itachi after so much training and hard work to match up to his level and it still wasn't enough. Even Garra was taken down hard even with him powered up with his sand attacks. Sasuke cringes in pain as he leans against a tree to keep himself from falling over. Sasuke pushes himself back up and continues walking. The only thing that went well was meeting up with his source that told him where itachi had showed up. Sesshomaru was his name and he had long silver hair and face paint and yellow eyes. He also carried two swords with him. Sasuke has never met anyone like that before and I wouldn't be the last he would meet the mysterious swordsman again. Sasuke only wished that sesshomaru could have helped him during the battle and or helped him back to the village before he dies or bleeds out before making it back there home but he was alone on the road as far as he knew. The wind blew and leaves rustled as the moon lit sky shined over him. Shining on his open wounds and dripped blood. The only thing that seemed calm was his own thoughts but even that left his control. Sasuke collapsed on the ground struggling to get up but his beaten and worn body would let him. Sasuke reached out his hand for help but no one was around to take it. His eyes grew weak and fading. His vision was blurring as he called out for help in a weak voice but he knew no one would hear him. As his sight faded out the last thing he could see is a pair of brown pointed shoes and and the hilt of two swords. Sasuke's last words were…"Sesshomaru" as he lost consciences. Sesshomaru stood over sasuke looking down at him feeling sorry that he just stood there and watched him get his butt handed to him like that. Sesshomaru picked up the weakened ninja and carried him to the next village. Sesshomaru knew sasuke had potential but he also knew that it hasn't awakened yet. Sesshomaru thought to himself about if he should train him or not but much to his knowledge he already knew that he would have to train him anyway. As Sesshomaru walked the dark moon lit path with sasuke on his back he knew their destinies were now in twine as one adventure ends and a new adventure begins the next morning in konoha village.


	2. Chapter 2 A Deal To Make

The very next morning Sasuke awakens in this room. He looks around in confusion wondering how he made it back home. Then it hits him. He remembered seeing a pair of pointed shoes and a hilt of a sword. He mutters Sesshomaru's name and jumps out of bed but in doing so he hits the floor because of the bandages covering up his wounds as he holds his stomach. He forces himself to get up to go into the next room. When Sasuke opened the door he was caught by surprise to see his rescuer meditating in the center of the living room. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and said, "I see you're healing well. If I didn't come sooner than I did you wouldn't be here at all." Sasuke gives a careless shrug and says, "Hmmp . I never asked for you to help me!" As he walks passed Sesshomaru and into the kitchen. Sesshomaru laughs to his remark and walks into the kitchen behind him. Sasuke looks at him from the corner of his eye as he drinks from a carton of milk. Sesshomaru grabs a ball of bread and starts nibbling on it. Sasuke starts to walk past him again but Sesshomaru stops him and bends down and whispers something into Sasuke's ear. "I saved your life and prevented you from death. I think you are in my debt for that!" Sasuke spits out the milk in surprise and says,"I don't owe you jack shit of anything. I could have survived on my own!" Sesshomaru grunts "Ha. Like you survived against your own brother back in the sand village? You were getting your ass handed to you and then some. You're not strong enough to kill your brother yet and never will be at this rate!" Sasuke slams the bottle of milk on the counter as he shakes in despair. "You're right I'm not strong enough to take him down. Garra wasn't even powerful enough to do it and he runs on demon power." Sesshomaru walks behind him and says, "Well now that you finally admitted your broken pride, we can move on to the real challenge." Sasuke turns to him and asks, "What the hell are you talking about a real challenge?" Sesshomaru turns back toward him while still eating the bread ball and says with a full mouth, "I'm going to train you myself. Your ninja skills are great at best but you need to learn other means of combat. I'll teach you everything I know and far beyond. Are you in or out?" Sasuke throws a dark look toward the floor as his thoughts of that failed attempt to kill Itachi fills his head. "SO!" Sesshomaru asks again. Sasuke walks forward into Sesshomaru himself and says in a sad disparate voice, "I'm in your debt. Take me under your wing and teach me everything I need to know to be stronger. I'll do anything you ask me to without complaint!" Sesshomaru smiles a little and says, "That's what I wanted to hear you say. Your training starts three days from now! When you are cleaned up and fully healed meet me in the fields outside of the forest. Okay" Sasuke says okay as Sesshomaru mysteriously disappears. Sasuke who is feeling weak for accepting Sesshomaru's offer decides to suck it up and take it. He thinks to himself about how powerful Sesshomaru may be and what he will teach him as well. Sasuke walks out the kitchen and back into his bedroom and lays down. Sasuke throws a smug grin as he says to himself, "Well this should be interesting!"….

"Three Days Later"

Sasuke straightens up his room before going out to meet up with Sesshomaru. A knock on his door catches his attention. Sasuke walks over and opens it. It was Sakura with a basket of food. She asks him if he's alright and if he's well enough to go out on a picnic with her. Sasuke says, "Sorry I'm busy today but if I get some time I will with you." Sakura's face drops in sadness and she asks, "What are you doing?" Sasuke walks past her and says, "I'm doing special training with a very powerful and extraordinary person that I owe my life too." Sakura looks at Sasuke and says, "Wait do you mean that Silver haired man that's been hanging around here?" Sasuke grunts and says yes. Sakura continues, "He sounds nice. He already made friends with lady Hokage and she gave him a pass to train out in the fields. He feels powerful." Sasuke walks out and closes the door as he tells her not to interrupt them for anything. Sakura nods her head as Sasuke walks away. As Sasuke walks through town he begins to get this strange feeling that he's being followed but he didn't know by whom. He knows it's not Naruto because he's training out in the village hidden in the snow for 3 months. Sasuke decides to book it around a corner of the Raman shop and hide. As soon as he did that, the unknown guest appeared and Sasuke jumped out and tackled them. Much to Sasuke's knowledge it was just Ino being nosey as usual. Sasuke who is holding her down by her wrists ask, "Ino why are you following me?" Ino gives a dark grin and says, "Well Sasuke I just wanted to know what you were up too that is all." Sasuke looks at her with a disturbed look and says, "Well you could have asked you know instead of stalking me!" Ino smiles again and says, "Well I could have but then we wouldn't be in this fun position." Sasuke looks down and sees what she means and he begins to blush slightly as Ino laughs at him. "Well I didn't know you liked me like that Sasuke!" Sasuke gets up and dusts himself off and says, "Shut up Ino! Don't you have anything better to do than make petty jokes!" Ino gets up and says, "Well yea I do but it takes too much time anyway so I'm just doing it little by little." Sasuke looks at her. "And that is?" Ino's head drops and says, "Cleaning Lady Hokage's windows." Sasuke gives a shrug and says, "Well good luck with that!" Ino looks up in confusion and says, "Wait what?" But Sasuke flashes out before she could finish. "Well I guess he's busy too. I'll find him later." Hehehehe…..


End file.
